Remember Me
by Breakmybones
Summary: Tohru's been in an accident, and Akito's the one in love with her! Can Kyo save her? Spoilers, and I don't own Fruits Basket. R&R :3
1. Awakening

Chapter One~ Awakening

Voices, distant and weak, filled my mind. Mumbling…a grunt... a sniffle. Suddenly, a booming "OUT." rattled my soul. I felt a distant prickle of pins and needles. "You… over… take… away…not….again…girl….mine." My ears betrayed me, sounding static. The prickle lengthened, making its way up. The static of my ears dulled, and I was suddenly aware that the feeling of pins and needles was my body.

"You could not protect her," a soft voice said, harsh as winter winds. A louder, pained voice, answered, sounding muffled.

"I tried my best," it said, tears in its voice. "She was right there, and I couldn't see it coming." The other voice chuckled slightly.

"That is your own fault, Kyo, and now Tohru paid the consequences, and now you will, also." I heard my name. I struggled to get up, to open my eyes or scream out. But my body would not move. My sight was black, and I could hear no longer.

* * *

My body was no longer prickly. My ears heard silence. I could feel the soft sheets surrounding my body. I opened my eyes. It was dim, with faint sunshine coming in from a half open door. I found I was in a big, white, bed. Hurriedly, I propped myself on my elbows, but a sharp and excruciating pain leapt wildly at my rib cage, causing me to gasp and collapse into the feather pillow under my head. The pain burned horridly, jerking tears from my eyes. Suddenly, a cool towel was placed on my head. I opened my eyes to see a man with dark hair standing at the side of the bed. His hair was pushed over his left eye, but the right showed concern.

He smiled a light smile with no teeth.

"I would not move if I were you, Tohru. Several of your ribs are broken, you cannot move. Though, I am glad to see you are awake." He squeezed my arm gently and left the room. I did not know who he was. Where was I, anyway? I looked around. In the room there was simply a wooden dresser and a small table with a bowl of water on it. I turned back to the door. A smaller man was leaning in the doorway.

"Tohru," he breathed. He slowly walked to the bed, sitting at my side.

"How are you feeling, love?" He smiled with affection. I noticed his pale skin, and his frail arms. His head was covered with long, thin, black hair. His dark eyes twinkled.

"I am okay," I said, hearing my unfamiliar voice for the first time in what seemed like forever. "But do I know you?" The man chuckled. He stroked his hand across my cheek bone.

"I am Akito," He said. His voice was soft, yet had a harsh undertone that he was trying to keep down. "You were in an accident, Tohru," He said, frowning slightly. I felt my eyes widen.

"An accident?!" I felt antsy. "What happened to me?" Akito lay down next to me, taking my hand in his.

"You were out walking, doing an errand for the house. As you were waiting to cross the street, a guy with orange hair stood next to you. He followed you around secretly, waiting to hurt you. He waited until you stood at a fruit stand, where he then pushed you in front of an oncoming car. You are lucky you are here with me, alive." My eyes we watering. How could someone do such a horrible thing to me? Did I deserve it?

I turned to Akito, who looked at me with a smile across his thin face.

"How do I know you?" Akito chuckled and smiled at me, almost deviously.

"Tohru, I was hoping that you'd remember, but I'll tell you." He closed his eyes dreamily and then opened them again. Looking me full in the eyes, he smiled lovingly, his blue eyes filled with life. "We are in love, Tohru. You are my love."


	2. Akito

Chapter Two~ Akito

Time passed slowly. After a few weeks I could sit up in bed, and soon I was walking around. I made meals for Akito and me, since I could cook really well. Things gradually came back to me, like I enjoyed wearing ribbons in my hair, and I loved to smile. Akito was a frail person; he constantly had to lie down. Many nights we would lie in bed together, and he always would sleep with an arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. In the mornings, he would kiss my forehead to wake me, and I'd make breakfast. We lived a slow, simple and comfortable life.

I could not remember before my accident, but Akito had ensured me many times that we had been in love, and that he really loved me. The thought was comforting and I decided I was in love with Akito.

One lazy Wednesday, we were on the front porch, basking in the sunlight. I sat while Akito rested his head in my lap, looking up at me. I smiled lovingly at him. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. Akito sat up, scooting up next to me. Taking my face with his hand, he looked me full in the eyes. "A…Akito?" I stumbled. He smiled, looking completely lost in my face.

"Tohru," He said softly. "Since your accident, we have lived a happy life, yes?" He smiled, hopefully. I nodded my head. "And you love me, right? Well, again, right?" I smiled.

"Yes Akito, I love you" Suddenly, he crashed his lips against mine. At first I was startled, but then I closed my eyes and kissed back.

That night, as we lay intertwined in bed, I thought about the first time I woke up from the accident. I now knew that one of the voices was Akito's. The other must have been the "Kyo" that Akito was talking to. I looked up, pressing my nose into Akito's jaw. "Akito?" I murmured softly. He breathed easily.

"Yes, Tohru?" I pressed my head back into his chest.

"Who is Kyo?" Akito's body suddenly tensed.

"Why…how do you know that name?" He asked, obviously worried. I explained to Akito about hearing them talking when I was unconscious. Akito told me that he was a bad person who I needed to watch out for. Then he told me to get some sleep and dream of me and him.

* * *

The weeks went by, and I felt myself slipping farther and farther into love with Akito. He treated me as if I were the most valuable gem. I found him staring at me often, a smile on his pondering face. Once day he called me into the bedroom, where he had been napping. As I came in, he embraced me in a hug, and then kissed me deep on the lips. Before I could say anything, he took both of my hand in his.

"Tonight," he said, "I am inviting my family over for something important." He smiled. "For what?" I asked. Akito shushed me.

"You will find out tonight. I ordered something for you, I would like you to wear it tonight, please, love." He motioned toward the bed, where a box sat. Akito kissed me again and left the room.

I opened the box, finding a gorgeous red dress inside. I hurriedly put it on, feeling its fibers caressing my skin. I smoothed it out, looking at my reflection in the wall mirror we had recently moved out of the entry room of the house. The dress was American, but beautiful nonetheless. Its hem touched under my knees, flowing gorgeously around me. The dress was rouched and off the shoulder. I did not have any red ribbons left, so I sadly left my hair down. As I smoothed the dress on my body, Akito entered the room.

"A true beauty," he said, standing back and looking me over with a huge, loving smile on his face. He pulled a bright red ribbon from his pocket. I smiled as he cunningly tied strands of my hair to the back of my head with the ribbon. "You're perfect" he said. Akito himself wore a navy tuxedo, which made his skinny body look normal. He took me by the hand and led me to dining room where he sat me at the table. There was a good amount of seats at the already large, empty, table. At each end, there were two cushions. He sat me at the left cushion at the front end of the table. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Akito went to greet his guests.


	3. Kyo

Chapter Three ~ Kyo

One by one, people came into the room; I greeted them each with a smile on my face, but did not say anything. Akito came in when the table was filled except for three seats, counting his own. There were three women and their husbands. The doctor and two children sat there. One of the children was a girl with blonde hair. She gazed at me, but said nothing. Akito greeted everyone, and announced that dinner would be served once the last guests arrived. They all sat and chatted sweetly with one another. Akito held my hand under the table, rubbing my fingers with his own. Suddenly, the door slid open, and three men stepped in. The first was a man with dark hair, and an exhausted, yet humorous look on his face. Right behind him, a younger guy with long silver hair came in. Their eyes flew straight to me, where they looked almost mortified to see me.

Lastly, a guy came in behind them, with his head bowed, orange hair spilling off his head. He was not dressed up as everyone else was. Instead he wore a green shirt and baggy khakis. Akito cleared his throat.

"Shigure, Yuki, sit please." The first two sat down, still staring at me, wide-eyed. Akito looked at the red headed stranger. "Why don't you look up, Kyo?" Kyo. The name stabbed my heart in fear. I felt my soul drop. Kyo was who Akito told me to stay away from. He was a bad person. Kyo lifted his head slowly. As he looked around, he stopped on my face, and his eyes widened into saucers.

"T-T….Tohru?" He gasped for air. His reaction startled me and I wondered how he knew my name. Akito's grip tightened over my hand. "Tohru!" Kyo stepped forward, but Akito stood up viciously, pointing his finger to Kyo. Kyo clenched his fists.

"Do not try," Akito said menacingly. He smiled devilishly. What was happening? Everyone was silent. Tears formed in Kyo's eyes.

"You… you bastard!" Kyo shouted at Akito. Akito sat down next to me, offering his arm, which I slipped mine in. This action looked like it pained Kyo. Why? "You…you said she was dead!" Kyo roared. Everyone started at him, but he only started at me. "Tohru…" he said, hurt, tears slipping from his eyes. I was so confused.

"Tohru does not know who you are," Akito said, chuckling. Kyo continued crying, staring at me with so much pain in his expression.

"Do you really not know me?...Tohru?" he whispered quietly, with devastation in his eyes. I wanted to say yes, to take his pain away. But I was not going to lie. I gripped Akito's arm, and replied slowly,

"No."

Kyo collapsed to his knees, head bowed. He crawled to the wall, not looking up for the whole meal. Everyone began talking again. I nibbled on some sort of fish, but did not have much of an appetite. I kept stealing glances at Kyo, who was sitting against the wall, shuddering. Had Akito really told Kyo that I was dead? Why?

As an hour or so passed, Akito stood up. Everyone became silent. He cleared his throat, and then began.

"Thank you for coming, _everyone_," he emphasized 'everyone'clearly. "I brought you together to meet Tohru. This wonderful woman has taken care of me and been the greatest company I could ask for. These last four months have made me a more hopeful man, and every day, I look forward to the next time I get to see Tohru's beaming face. And it is with this," Akito turned to me, as I looked up at him. From the corner of my eye, I say Kyo raise his head slightly. "Tohru, my love, will you be my wife?" There were many gasps from the table. I felt my face flush as Akito held out his hand to me. Before taking it, I glanced to the wall, but Kyo was no longer there. I took Akito's hand, tears beginning to slip down my face.

"Yes," I choked out. "I will be your wife." Everyone at the table, except Yuki and Shigure, clapped happily as Akito kissed me on the forehead, and pulled a ring from his pocket. He slipped the silver band lined with winking diamonds over my ring finger and held me close. The night passed by quickly after the proposal. For some reason I kept looking around, as if I was looking for Kyo. As everyone began leaving, Yuki and Shigure came up to Akito and me. Yuki smiled weakly, while Shigure smiled broad. "We're so happy for you both," Shigure sang. Yuki nodded. He tugged Shigure's sleeve and they began leaving. I head Yuki say,

"We must go find Kyo now," He said. They slipped out last. The house was empty except for Akito and me.


	4. Engaged

Chapter Four~ Engaged

That night I did not sleep. I was thinking of everything I knew. I knew my father had died when I was younger. I knew that my mother was dead, but I could not remember how she died. Akito claimed I had finished high school, but I could not remember anything in the range of this past year. I didn't even know my age… I would ask Akito in the morning. I remembered that I had two friends, Uo and Hana. I wondered if they miss me. Did they think I was dead, also?

As the sun came up, I slipped from bed. I made a pot of tea, leaving a teacup on the bedside table, next to Akito's peaceful, sleeping face. I took my teacup and went to the porch. The summer sun was warming my face as I sipped from the teacup thoughtfully. I stared at my left ring finger, which was gleaming and sparkling in the sunlight. I stared at the cherry tree next to the porch, watching two birds flick around between its branches.

"Pssst! Tohru!" A familiar voice whispered loudly. I looked around. Finally, I noticed the orange-haired Kyo standing by the front arch. I placed my teacup down and wandered over, wondering if Akito would be angry about me talking to Kyo. As I approached, a look of hope came over Kyo's face. He looked concerned, still. Stopping about six feet in front of him, I answered,

"Yes, What is it, Ky-" Kyo suddenly rushed at me, embracing me in a tight hug, as I stood there, startled. Suddenly I felt my eyes glaze over, and I saw a translucent image of Kyo on his knees in front of me, my hands in his.

Kyo let go, dropping his head. My eyesight returned to my eyes. He offered his right hand out to me, looking at the ground. Hesitantly, I slowly placed my tiny left hand in his hand. He ran his fingers over my ring, as I saw tears drop to the ground under his face. I felt the sky pressing down on us, and I began to feel the need to cry, too. But I did not know why. Kyo looked up at me.

"Tohru, don't cry." He said, half-laughing through his tears. "Do you not remember anything about me?" He sniffed. I took my hand out of his.

"I remember something," I began. Hope flooded over his face, his eyes lit up into fires. I continued, "I remember me sitting on a wall. You were on your knees; looking up at me….your hair was shorter…" Kyo giggled slightly.

"Well I haven't gotten a haircut since, but Tohru, that was the day-" Kyo did not get to finish. Out of nowhere, a blow pushed him to the ground. Akito was next to me, arm around me, and turning us away and toward the house. Quickly, we were inside, and Akito was holding me tight to his chest. Without a word he led me to the bedroom, and slid the door closed behind him. I sat on the bed, still dazed and confused from what had just happened.

The day passed slowly. Akito lay in bed, and I wandered the house, looking for something to clean, or something to do. He had not said any words, except

"I love you" since the incident with Kyo. As the sun went down, I roamed the south western side of the big house, where the laundry room and bathroom was. I went into the laundry room, propping myself against the counter, thinking about the image I saw of Kyo and me.

Suddenly, Akito's hand was on my shoulder, startling me. He smiled, and embraced me warmly.

"Tohru, you mean the world to me," I smiled, moving my hand to his face. He moved his hand over mine, and put his other on my hip. "You are glad to be engaged to me, are you not?"

"Oh, I am," I replied eagerly. "I want to be with you forever." At that, Akito kissed me, grabbing the back of my head to enforce the passionate kiss. He led us to the bedroom and slid the door closed behind us.


	5. Wedding Day

Chapter Five~ Wedding Day

Akito told me not to worry, that his family was getting everything prepared for the wedding. He wanted to get married at the end of summer, which was agreed. As the day neared closer, I became nervous, but not due to the wedding. I had not seen Kyo since the day I had talked to him under the arch. Every night, my head was filled with either dreams of Akito, or dreams of Kyo. I saw images of me and Akito, old and sitting on our porch, hand in hand. I saw me sitting on a brick wall as Kyo cried at my knees. And I awoke every night, dizzy from the confusing dreams.

When I awoke on the day of the wedding, Akito was not in bed with me. I sat up, looking around. The door was not open; sunshine flowing in from the small window in the room. On the bedside table, there was a cardstock card that was from Akito.

_I cannot wait to marry you. See you at the alter. Please stay in the bedroom until I come to get you. I love you._

_~Akito_

Next to the card was a white flower and some breakfast. I held it in my hands. As I got up, I stretched. I noticed a dress bag hanging off the table. I got off the bed and picked up the bag. Unzipping it, I realized it was my wedding dress. I laid it out on the bed, running my hands over the silk material. It was an off-shoulder, long-sleeved gown that reminded me of a princess' dress. I changed from my ordinary clothes and slipped on the dress. Fastening the bow at the back, I smoothed my hands over the skirt of the dress.

Smiling, I collected the flower Akito had left for me with the card, and fastened it into my hair an inch or so above my right ear. I wondered where Akito went, but didn't leave the room. I didn't touch my breakfast, I was not hungry. An hour passed. I sat on the bed, clad in my wedding dress. As I was daydreaming, I heard something outside my door. Suddenly, the door slid open violently. I gasped as Kyo rushed in the room. Before I could even think, he grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder. The rest was a blur as he left the house and rushed into the woods.

I struggled on his shoulder, but he was strong, and held me still on his shoulder. Sooner or later, we came to a small clearing in the woods, where there was a small brook and soft grass. Kyo stopped running and dropped us to the ground. I sat on the ground, as he gasped for air. As he looked up at me, I saw his face, and suddenly I saw a small orange cat in my mind. I tried my best to keep the image in my mind, until Kyo interrupted me.

"You still do that, huh?" I looked at him, confused.  
"What do you mean?" I asked. Kyo laughed at me.

"You always used to have that look on your face. You're a total space case." His words, though meaningless, hit me in an unfamiliar way; Déjà vu.

"So, would you tell me why you've kidnapped me?" I asked in a frail, panicked voice. Kyo looked surprised. Then he closed his eyes in an annoyed sigh.  
"You _would _consider this a kidnapping..." I burst into hysterics almost immediately.

"I've been kidnapped! Oh goodness! What did I do to deserve this? I can't run away, Kyo would capture me again! I'm not fast enough, so what can I do! Who will-" I cut myself off, with a quizzical look on my face.

"AKITO!" I burst into tears, still in hysterics. "He's going to come into our room and I won't be there! The dress won't be there, the flower even! Ah! Ah! I let him down! This is my entire fault! Well, actually, maybe it'd be Kyo's fault, but no, I could've fought back! I could've done something! Ahh! Akito! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kyo shoved his hand over my mouth, causing me to slump over into the grass.

"You need to take some serious medication…" He said, shaking his head at me as I curled into fetal position in my wedding gown, tears flowing down my face.

"You took me away from Akito, on our wedding day!" I sobbed. Kyo scoffed with a smile on his face.  
"I wasn't going to let you do this," he said, becoming serious quickly. I sat up, sniffling.

"Why do you even care?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Kyo looked at the trees, sighing. He looked at me with a sincere expression.

"Because, I love you, Tohru." I felt my eyes widen and my eyebrows make their way to my forehead. Loved me? What? How? I didn't even…

The day under the arch. Kyo said it was the day he told me something. Was this it? I thought deeply. I could see the sky, filled with white clouds and a shiny sun. I saw myself running, Kyo cutting me off. And telling me, telling me he loved me. I felt as if there was a lump in my chest. Why could I not remember these things about my past? I began crying out of frustration.

"Tohru, you don't even remember, why are you crying?" Kyo asked, clearly concerned. I wiped my tears with my hands.

"I…I don't know!" I sobbed, falling over again. Kyo caught me before I went too far. He clasped me to his body and I hugged back, crying into his shirt. The feeling of his arms wrapped around me was so unbelievably familiar. I cried more; so frustrated from my amnesia. I never felt this way when I was held by Akito. What was so different? What was I feeling right now? I have never been so…affectionate of someone I'd met only once.  
"Kyo?" I asked, still pressing my face into his shirt.

"Yes, Tohru?" He answered his own face in my hair. I could feel moisture seeping through my hair. Kyo must have been crying, too.

"We used to be in love, before my accident," I sniffed. I did not move from my position.

"Yes," He answered softly.

"Tell me about it," I asked. Kyo sniffed and ran his arm under my legs. He hoisted my body up and into his crossed legs. I latched onto his shirt and listened contently as Kyo told me absolutely everything.


	6. Lifted

Chapter Six~ Lifted

As I listened to Kyo's story, I could remember everything he said. He told me how I lived with him, Shigure, and Yuki. He told me how I had found out about the Zodiac curse, and how I had broken it with a simple hug. He told me how Akito had ordered my mind to be erased, and violently held me by my hair, and how I reached out and touched his frail and violent heart. Previously, I would not have been able to imagine this, as Akito's gestures were always so loving and considerate when it came to me.

As Kyo finished, he still held my head against his chest. I sobbed into his already-soaked shirt again; realizing that what I had felt to Kyo was real, true love. I remember it all. What had I felt with Akito? Comfort? Security? Love? I must love Akito. He had shown me nothing but love, and I truly believed that I must love him. But, my love for Kyo, it was unmistakably stronger than any feeling I had ever felt. Kyo removed my head from his shirt, and wiped my tears from my wet face. He smiled softly.

"You remember me," He breathed. I smiled with love.

"Yes. My memories have returned." I bit my lip. "I cannot believe that Akito kept me from you." Kyo sighed.

"What did he say happened in your accident?" Kyo furrowed his eyebrows. I thought for a second.

"Well, he said that an oran-" I stopped. He had been saying Kyo was the one to hurt me! How had I not realized this!? Akito said it was Kyo who had hurt me!

"Kyo," I said in a serious tone. "What happened on the day of my accident?" Kyo frowned. Still keeping me in his lap, he began the story.

"You and I were going on an errand for Akito. He needed fresh fruits and more rice. So we volunteered since we had nothing else to do that day. Hand in hand, we walked to town. On the way there, I was listening to you go on about how we had saw a bird get its berries stolen by another bird. You were worried the bird was going to die of starvation, because that's just who you are.

"Anyway, we got to town and we walked around for a bit, since you didn't like the look of the fruits that were at the fruit stall we normally went to. When you finally found the right one, you were telling the vendor what you wanted. I was busy looking at a woman walking by who had an umbrella with a strawberry pattern on it. I was thinking about how much you'd like something like that.

"But, as I was looking at the umbrella. A child ran by you, shoving between the stall and you… Tohru… you stepped back to let the child go, but slipped on the curb, falling backwards into the street, or, rather…into an oncoming car…" Tears slipped down Kyo's cheeks. I wiped them away with my hands. With water in his eyes, Kyo looked at me, a smile residing on his face that looked so familiar. Without thinking, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Kyo's. We kissed for several seconds, and when I parted from him, he erupted into tears.

"It's been so long, love." He said, moving his hand to the side of my face. Again he kissed me on the lips, longer, harder and more passionate.

I ditched my gown and wore Kyo's baggy shirt instead. We spent that night curled into each other, talking about what our future would be like if I stayed with him. I wanted to stay with him. I wanted to live with him, as I did with Akito. Akito. Why would he lie? Did he really want me that badly for himself? How could he hurt Kyo like this? I fell asleep with so many emotions flitting through my head.

I remember it this time. Waking up. Hearing a branch snap. Kyo sitting up, calling out a 'who's there?' The crack coming from the darkness; Kyo's skull. The feeling of pain erupting on my head as something crashed down on it. The darkness as Kyo called out my name and as I was picked up and taken away. Then I woke up. I was in the familiar white bed. The door was slid closed. The window was barred. I was alone. I got up. I was still wearing Kyo's shirt, and I had a splitting headache. I tried the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Was…Was Akito keeping me… prisoner? I sat on the bed, pulling my knees to my face. I sobbed. Where was Kyo? Hours passed. I began to notice my hunger. As the sun began to set, the door unlocked, and Akito slid it open. Closing it behind him, Akito did not look angry. Instead he rushed to the bed, taking me up in his arms.

"Tohru!" He exclaimed, obviously worried. "My dear, I was so worried when I returned to find you missing. I searched for you all day. I knew Kyo had kidnapped you. I'm so glad I found you!" He embraced me. The feeling was not the same as when Kyo had embraced me. "Love, I thought you'd be happy to know that I pulled some strings and whatnot, did some things, and we're legally married now." Akito said, grinning widely. I gaped at him.

Akito's smile slowly sloped into a slight frown.

"Aren't you glad I did that?" He asked. He was clearly concerned that I was not smiling.

"Akito, you lied to me. Kyo told me everything. I remember it all…" I spoke slowly, as if to pain him more. "I know everything, Akito." Akito breathed heavily. He looked me in the eyes with love, pain and rage, all at once. I moved away from him, slightly. Akito gazed at me, clearly hurt.

"Why did you lie to me? I thought you loved me?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. Akito, too, sniffed slightly, trying to stay strong.  
"I do love you, Tohru," he said calmly.

"Then why did you-"

"Can't you see?!" Akito erupted into a fiery rage, leaping up to his feet nimbly. His eyes were wild, his voice morphed from the calm soothing voice I'd always known, to a wild and harsh lash that whipped my skin. I cowered. "I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, Tohru! You were perfect for me, but I wanted to toy with Kyo, and when I did, you _accepted _him. You accepted him for who he was; no matter how ugly he was, because he was still Kyo on the inside!

"When I found this out, I hated it. I was so angry that Kyo was accepted by you, because I wanted you to accept and love me! I sat here knowing that you loved this boy who was ugly on the outside, and beautiful on the inside. Well, guess what? I'm ugly on both sides! That's right. I've caused nothing but hurt and pain to my family, because I was cursed to hold the weight of their curse on my shoulders. No one even asked if it was okay. I was just there with this curse inside me and suffered." Akito collapsed into the bed at my side, weighed with frustration. He looked at me, and I wanted to so something, anything, to comfort him. I placed my hand on his arm.

"Don't," he said softly. I retreated my hand. "I'm sorry Tohru. I lied to your face for months. I just, I saw how happy you made Kyo. He was a different and better man. I wanted that. And I got it when you were here with me; when you told me you loved me."


	7. Surprises

Chapter Seven~ Surprises

Akito and I lay down. His breathing was labored and his face was looking even more pale than usual. Once he fell asleep, I went to the kitchen to make myself some tea. I sat on the porch, contemplating what to do. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I loved Akito. I knew he had lied, and cut me off, but I couldn't pretend that this past almost year had never happened.

But Kyo… I could not live without him now. I could remember who he was and what we had and I couldn't imagine what it would be like to forget again. I sat for hours. I watched the sun sink under the trees, and remained sitting on the porch until it was dark. No lights were on in the house, which made me presume that Akito was still asleep. I felt to urge to get up. I remained sitting until I could no longer keep my eyes open.

I woke up as the sunlight shone through the trees. I opened my eyes, startled by my sight. Kyo was leaning over me.  
"Good morning, Tohru," he said, half-smiling. I sat up, and we both sat, facing each other. My sleepiness had not worn off until this moment, when I leapt into Kyo's arms.

"KYO! I missed you! Are you hurt?!" At this I grabbed his head and began inspecting it. Kyo laughed, pushing me off.

"Cut it out, I'm fine," He ruffled my hair. "I miss you too." I smiled at him.

"I miss you too, Kyo!" I giggled, throwing myself onto him again. I wanted to clutch on to him and never let go. But… "Kyo! What about Akito?" I glanced at the door nervously. Kyo looked away from me. "Kyo! He'll be so…" I could not finish. Something was brewing in Kyo's face that was not good, but I sensed a hint of hope there, too.

"What is it, Kyo?" I put my hand on his face, turning it to mine. Kyo sighed.

"Tohru, Akito… he's… not…he's… he… he didn't… wake up." I didn't understand.

"Then you should leave before he does, Kyo," I began. Kyo sighed.

"Tohru, he's not waking up…ever." That's when it hit me. Akito was…dead. I felt something tear inside. I began crying.

"He was fine last night! How could he? I don't…I don't understand! Kyo! Did me remembering kill him? Oh no, what if that was the reason! I would never be able to live with myself! A murdered!? Kyo!!!" I was in hysterics. What if it really was the reason Akito died? How would I explain that!?

Kyo shook his head calmly as I hyperventilated, griping my sides with angst. Kyo stroked my hair.

"Tohru, just because you broke the curse did not mean Akito was going to live forever. It just took too much from him before the curse was broken. He was bound to die any day now." I breathed.

"Is he still inside?" I asked meekly. Kyo shook his head.

"No, they removed him earlier. Actually, Akito had told us before that when he died he wanted everything to be done quickly, so everything is finished. He has a grave and everything…" Kyo took my hand in his. "I asked them to put him near your mother, you know…" I smiled weakly through tears.  
He stroked my hair.

"Come on Tohru, let's go home."

Kyo took me back to Shigure's. I walked in first, Kyo behind me carrying my one duffle bag of various objects and clothes; Yuki was the first one to greet me. He embraced me tightly, and I returned the hug. We stood still for a minute, until Kyo coughed.

"Come on, Tohru," he said as I turned from Yuki and into his chest. He slipped his arm around me and led us to the stairs. Shigure was coming down the stairs and also griped me in a hug. I hugged back, smiling and thinking how great it was to be home. Shigure ruffled my hair and continued down the stairs without a word.

Kyo and I came to my room and slid open the door. Shigure must have been upstairs because he was cleaning up my room, as the window was open and my bed had a new blue comforter on it. It was shifted from the corner to in the middle, accessibly from both side now. My mom was propped up on the bedside table, and I noticed that there was a bookshelf in my room. I plopped down on my bed, feeling the material surround my skin as I lay down, closing my eyes and breathing out a sigh of great relief. Kyo put my duffle bag on the bed. I opened one eye and glanced at him.

"No sleeping," he said. "Tell me where you want all this stuff." I sat up, giggling.

We put my clothes in the top dresser drawer, which was slightly crammed. Kyo was struggling to fit my last few skirts in when I asked

"Why don't we just use the second drawer under?" Before Kyo could answer I opened the drawer, revealing all of his clothes. I looked at him. Kyo laughed.

"What? You think after all I went through, I was going let you sleep alone?" He smiled widely at me. My confused expression turned to a huge smile. He kissed my forehead and crammed the last skirt into the top drawer. I went into my duffle bag, taking out Akito's favorite teacup and placed it on the bedside table. Kyo looked at it, and then smiled softly at me. I love him so much, was all I could think. How did I get so lucky?

That night, Kyo stuck my in bed and then climbed in at my side. The darkness engulfed us as I whispered "I love you." Kyo squeezed me tight. "I love you too, rice ball." I fell asleep breathing in the earthy scent his skin bore and feeling his chest rise up and down with his breathing.

**Pssst…. Though it seems like it, this is not the end :3**


	8. Family Reunion

Chapter Eight~ Family Reunion

Previously, I would have never imagined myself as this. The weeks went by like a broken clock, and still, it never came. My heart was constantly at a fast pace and I couldn't focus on anything. Everything always seemed to relate to it somehow. I was jumpy, afraid. At first I did not know how, but it did not take long to figure it out: Akito.

One night, three months or so after coming home to Shigure's, I lay in bed with Kyo. Kyo was cuddling me, wrapping his arms around my stomach. I heard his breathing stifle. He prodded my stomach with his fingers until I swatted them away. Kyo did not fall asleep before me that night. When I woke up, Kyo was sitting up in bed, stroking my hair. I propped up on my elbows, smiling at him.  
"Good morning, Kyo," I said through a plastic smile. He smiled back weakly.

"Tohru," he started. I sat up, facing him. Kyo continued. "You and I both know we haven't… well… you know." His crimson eyes looked slightly embarrassed. "But I have to ask. You're stomach's getting bigger, I noticed it before last night, but I was hoping it was just you gaining weight or something. I know you're… that you're pregnant. And I know it's Akito's." He trailed off, but smiled at me.

I couldn't speak; I didn't know what to say. Kyo was right. I was going to have a baby and it wasn't his. It was Akito's. I was not scared of having a baby, but I was afraid that Kyo might not accept it because of that fact... It hit me. Ah! What if he didn't love it, and didn't want it around him, and then he'd start not wanting me around and, ohh! Kyo leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead.

"Tohru, you're lucky I know you well." He said laughing. "That baby may be half Akito, but it's half you. How could I not accept it?" I smiled, sighing with sweet relief. He was amazing. Every little thing he did made me fall in love with him even more.

"Kyo, I love you!" I said, throwing myself into him, something that I found I did very often. He laughed, holding on to me tight.

"And plus," He said into my hair. "Some day you're going to have my baby and we're going to be an amazing family." I looked up at him, tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't even believe what I was hearing. This was too good to be true.

As I was making breakfast for Shigure and Kyo, I wondered how it was so easy for Kyo to accept it. Maybe it's like how I found it easy to accept him when he was in his horrid and ugly form, growling at me, throwing me to the ground as I griped his arm in pure fear. I was so afraid, but I knew I loved him, and I couldn't let him go, physically or mentally. I accepted him, because that's who he is, and that's who I love. I began thinking about Yuki, and how he was doing since he was living with Machi. I hope they're happy.

The days went by almost quickly. Everyday my belly started to get bigger and bigger. I was constantly rubbing it, and smiling as everyone watched me stumble around the house. On several occasions, Shigure asked if I wanted to take a break from my household chores. He said I could continue them after the baby, but I persuaded him that I was fine for now, that I had a duty to them and I would not abandon it! Besides, the house would become a dump if I was to stop tending to it.

One evening as I was beginning to prepare dinner, Yuki walked into the kitchen. I turned and greeted him with a smile.

"Yuki! I'm so glad you're here!" I moved to the fridge. "I'll make more food since you're here, is Machi here too?" Yuki shook his head, trying his best to hold back a smile.  
"No, Machi is at her parent's house for the week, so I'm staying here." Yuki smiled. "By the way, I brought you something, Tohru," He stepped aside from the door, and before I could say he didn't have to bring me anything, Hana and Uo stepped in. I could feel my mouth open into a huge smile as I took in the faces of my two best friends. Uo rushed forward, embracing me in an awkward hug, leaning over my bulge. Hana came over behind her, stroking my arm thoughtfully. I hugged her, too.

After hugging for almost a minute, we released, all overjoyed to see each other. Uo started first.

"Tohru, we missed you so much! Look at your stomach! Is this the Kyo's work?" She joked laughingly. Hana stared at my face as I looked away from Uo awkwardly. Hana nodded at me.  
"It is not his, is it, Tohru?" I shifted my weight, resting my hand on my stomach.  
"No, it's not. But it does not matter, because Kyo is here now." I answered, smiling wide.

"So, how have you two been doing? I missed you so much! It must have been awful thinking I was dead, I'm so sorry for worrying you. I'm so happy to see you both, and I'm sure Kyo will be too! I'll go get him!" I took a step toward the doorway. Uo put her hand on my shoulder.

"Let me, Tohru," She said, a wicked smile on her face. "I presume he's up on the roof." Uo went out of the kitchen.

Yuki took my hand and led us to the dining room. Shigure was at the table, sipping tea and reading the paper. Hana sat beside him, reading along with him. I noted Shigure looking at her from the corner of his eyes, a bit scared of the raven-haired psychic. Yuki did not sit us at the table. Instead he stood particularly close to the wall and kept a hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, Uo's voice rang out.

"ORANGE TOP!"

"WHAT THE-" We could hear Kyo, too.

A mixture of "Get away from me" s and "go away" s were erupting from Kyo's mouth as he stumbled into the house, Uo chasing behind him with a huge smile on her face. Kyo nimbly avoided the table and ran around to me. I smiled at him. His hair was ruffled and he was out of breath. He glanced at Yuki angrily.  
"You invited them?!" He said, sounding betrayed. Yuki glanced at his fingers.

"Well, they called me, saying they wanted to visit their long-lost friend, and I wasn't going to say no," Kyo looked at him, hopeless. "I can't believe you'd do this to me…" He sighed. I giggled, hugging him tight.  
"Kyo, be happy! My family is reunited!" I smiled, melting his anger away. He smiled at me, giving up. Kissing me on the forehead, we went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone.


	9. Beautiful

**One year later…**

Chapter Nine~ Beautiful

It's only been two months since Shigure left the house to travel the world with Ayame, but it feels like a much longer time period. We are frequently getting calls from them, telling us about where they are: Italy, Germany, or Sweden. Kyo's been working full time so we can keep up with the bills, and baby Akemi. Four months ago I had my beautiful baby girl. I've never felt the same way I have when I first saw her perfect face, sleeping in my arms.

One this particular morning, I was sitting on my bed, playing with Akemi and her stuffed mouse. She lay staring up at me, chocolate eyes staring at me with life in them. Her black hair was growing unusually fast for her age; it had already covered her whole head in soft fluff. I kissed her stomach and stroked her arms. Eventually, she fell asleep, hand firmly clasped on my ring finger. Smiling, I put her in her cradle and went down stairs to start dinner for Kyo and me. I made some fish, noodles, and rice balls, and then sat at the table, sipping some tea.

Ten or so minutes later, Kyo walked through the door. He looked a bit tired, but smiled widely when he saw me. I stood up, hugging him.

"How was work?" I asked enthusiastically. He patted my head, smiling.  
"It was fine… boring." He sighed. "Is dinner ready?" I nodded my head. I set the table and put out the food. Kyo went upstairs to get Akemi, who was put in my arm to feed. She ate quickly, eyeing Kyo the whole time. I laughed at her as she tried eating without looking away from him. After dinner, Kyo played with her on the bedroom floor as I sat at the desk, brushing my hair. I noticed Kyo staring at me from the corner of his eyes. I laughed.  
"What're you staring at?" I joked, pointing my brush at him. Akemi thrust herself towards her "father", bumping her nose on his knee. She began crying, so Kyo picked her up and cuddled her until she stopped her tears and grabbed at his hair. The color of it seemed to fascinate her.

The next morning, Kyo was not in bed, and Akemi was not in her cradle. I got up, putting slippers on and jostled down the stairs. Kyo was lying out on the porch, taking in the sun. Even if I broke his curse, he still loved to take cat naps. Akemi sat in the curve of his body, leaning against his abs. She was attempting to communicate with the baby in the mirror that she was playing with.

I noticed that Kyo was wearing a dress shirt and Akemi was in a little frilly dress that Ayame had made for her. I cleared my throat, startling Akemi. Kyo turned onto his back, head facing me. In the process of his turn, he grabbed Akemi, placing her on his chest.  
"Good Afternoon," He said, smiling. I glanced at the clock. 12:30. I gasped. I'd never woken up this late. Kyo laughed as I looked at him guiltily. "It's okay, Tohru, I fed Akemi and myself." He looked at me lovingly. "Can you get dressed, Hun? And something nice 'cause were going out." I looked at him, surprised.

"Where to?" I asked curiously. Kyo waved his free hand at me.

"It's obviously a surprise, rice ball. Get going!" I laughed as he shooed me away. I went upstairs. I carefully chose a pink dress to wear, and put a white ribbon in my hair. Kyo was waiting when I got downstairs. He had Akemi propped up in his arms and she smiled as she saw me come down the stairs.

"You ready?" He asked impatiently. I giggled.

"Yep! Let's go!"

We walked to town, then to the park. We sat at a bench watching children play and people walk by. One woman walked by, walking a huge white dog. As they passed, the dog lurched at us, stopping inches from Akemi. I watched in horror, but was relieved when Akemi reached out, stroking the dog's face. When it sniffed her hand, Akemi retreated into her father's shirt, looking at him with a smile. Kyo and I both laughed as Akemi smiled, unaware of the reasons. Kyo kept one arm draped over my shoulders and the other supporting Akemi.

Around two, we went to a nice restaurant where we could sit outside and eat. I was having so much fun with Kyo and my baby. We walked around town, window shopping and laughing. As we were nearing home, Kyo took my hand, taking us off our normal path and onto a barely visible trail. Before I could protest, Kyo shushed me. We walked in silence for about twenty minutes. Suddenly, we emerged from the woods to a pond. After a moment, I realized that this was the same pond where I told Kyo that I wanted to stay together with him and my family as he stared at me with a grotesque face and a monster body. I ran out to the pond's edge, teasing the water with my feet.

The sun was beginning to set into the water. I looked to my right, seeing the huge rock that Kyo had taken chunks out of. Kyo, too, was glancing at the rock with a frown. He looked back to me, smiling again. Akemi reached out to me, stretching her fingers. I took her from Kyo's arms, stroking her hair. I kissed her head, smiling at Kyo. His face was filled with love and affection. As we faced each other, the orange sky flying above our heads, Kyo got down on one knee. I gasped, tightening my grip on Akemi until she gave a yelp of protest. Kyo reached into his pocket, pulling out the velvet box. I cupped my hand at my mouth, unable to even react.

"Tohru, I love you so much. You and Akemi both. You are both my world. We live like husband and wife, but we are not. Please, make my dream come true, and be my wife?" I began crying, I had seldom been this happy. I thrust my free arm around Kyo's neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Absolutely!" I cried to him. "Oh my goodness, Yes!!" I kissed him full on the mouth, holding it until Akemi patted Kyo's cheek forcefully. Kyo kissed her nose, and then took out the ring. It was a silver band with a diamond in the middle, with smaller diamonds making their way around the band. We walked home, hand in hand. I couldn't believe this was happening. We went to bed, the way we always did, but tonight it felt different. I was going to bed with the love of my life, the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

**Aw, we're nearing the end. Only one more chapter D:**


	10. Bliss

Chapter Ten~ Bliss

It seems like a dream, when I think of it now. Living with three guys who loved having me around, and having amazing friends who accepted me for who I really was. Finding out about their curse, and trying my best not to hug them, though I felt so much affection for all of them. Shigure and his sense of humor, Yuki's kind, soft and reassuring words, and Kyo… Kyo was such a mean person when we first met. But I finally got him to open, little by little, and he became an amazing friend, a loyal boyfriend, the greatest fiancé and the perfect husband…

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted.  
"So that's why daddy calls you a Space Case!" Akemi patted my face lovingly. I switched from my dream world, patting her head. Akemi's pale skin seemed to almost glow in the kitchen light. She smiled widely with one front tooth missing. Her pitch black hair was cut as Akito's once was, and she would not let it grow longer or get cut too short because she swore she loved her hair this way. Her chocolate eyes gleamed at me. I was the proudest mother of two in the world.

That's when I remembered.

"Akemi, weren't you supposed to be watching Jomei?" Akemi sighed, bored.

"He's sleeping, Momma." She said. Her five year-old voice was filled with matter-of-factness. I smiled, getting up and moving to our living room. Sure enough, Jomei was sleeping, sprawled out on the floor with one hand tangled in his orange hair. I had him two years ago, when Akemi was three. He looked so alike to Kyo that if you compared baby pictures, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

I picked Jomei up, cradling him in my arms as Akemi cuddled up at my side. She tugged on a strand of my hair.  
"Momma?" She said, looking unusually innocent. I sighed.

"Yes?" She looked at Akemi, then to my face again.

"Well, can you tell me about how you met Daddy?" I laughed slightly. She looked confused. A voice sounded on the other side of the room.

"I'll tell you, princess." Kyo was standing in the doorway, home from work. Akemi jumped off the couch, tossing her small body into his open arms. Catching her nimbly, he lifted her to his face, where she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kyo sat next to me on the couch, kissing me on the forehead.  
"Begin!" demanded Akemi. Kyo chuckled.  
"Well…" He began. A good hour passed as Kyo told Akemi the whole story, Zodiac curse and all. At the end of the story, Jomei had woken up, but was listening contentedly to his father. As Kyo ended the story, Jomei began calling out, "Makeup! Makeup!" Akemi also added her opinion.  
"Daddy, I wanted to know the real story, not a made up one!" She got off the couch, picking Jomei out of my lap. "Come on, Jo. Let's go play in our room since Daddy is making up stories." Kyo laughed out loud, and at that, Akemi left the room with Jomei. Kyo and I began laughing. As the laughter subsided, Kyo winked at me. I smiled. My life was perfect, and now there wasn't one thing I would ever regret, since it got me to where I was now.


End file.
